Finally Not Alone
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Sequel to Hello, Gwen is still a loner and classified as an anti-social goth. She doesn't hang around other people, and usually keeps to herself. Can someone else change that for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is da 1st chappie-tah to muh sequel. DON'T READ UNTIL YOU'VE READ HELLO! IT'S NOT LONG, BUT IMPORTANT! Ahem, anyway, ON WIT DA STOREH!**

It's been a great summer so far. Not. It's only been the 3rd day and people have been calling me names. I go to the only place i feel-happy. Not a complete happy, but happy. Guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Gwendolyn Jean Wood. And, well, am a loner. People never hung out with me because of the way I looked. Even my best friend Leshawna turned on me because I, "wasn't cool" or because "she can't be seen with me". I hate her now.

I walk over to the little park I go to everyday. I sat on the same old swing and looked around. It was only 7 in the morning, so I doubt people are up and ready to go to the park. My dad used to take me to this park. I miss my father so much.

**Flashback**

_"Gwendolyn, wanna go to the park?" he always asked. i was 5 or 6, so i was always wanting to go to the park. We went and played all the time. He knew about people making fun of me. One day, I was crying and he took me to the park. He sat down on the swing, me on his lap and told me something._

_"Gwendolyn, if they make fun of you, then they aren't your friends. If they care and love you the way I do, then they are. But also remember this, sometimes, people are cowards. They are afraid to know the real you, so they judge you by appearance. So what if they don't think you're pretty. To me, you're beautiful. Once they get to see what I see, they'll love you." I turned and hugged him._

_"Thank you, I love you Daddy."_

_"And I love you, my sweet Gwendolyn." Then, he took a permanent marker that was in his pocket and wrote on the seat of the swing. it said: Gwen's Special Park. I smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

I began to tear up. It's been about a year since my father died. I looked at the seat of the swing. It was still there. This was our park. I began to cry. I dropped my bookbag on the ground and cried. I ran away from home a soon as summer break started. My mother tried to change me. She said, "Next year, you'll be a brand new you!" But I don't want a new me. I want to be myself! Why can't people accept me for who I am? I cried harder. Then i heard footsteps. I quickly dried my tears and began swinging slightly. The person sat in the swing next to me.

"hey, are you crying?" it sounded like a boy. I shook my head. Why was he talking to me anyway. He noticed the bag.

"You goin somewhere?"

"Anywhere but here." i whispered.

"Really? Why?" so many questions...

"Listen? Why are you talking to me anyway?" i asked, still not looking up. "Aren't you gonna throw something at me or call me a weird gothic loner or something?"

"Why should I listen to Heather? Just because other listen and not talk to you, doesn't mean I have to." I looked up, shocked. I knew who I was talking to immediately. The green mowhawk and piercings gave it away. He's the schools bad-boy, Duncan.

"So, I guess I should introduce myself, since we're talking and all." he shrugged.

"Ok. Name's Duncan, been sent to Juvie a few times, and muh parents are cops." Oh wow.

"I'm Gwen, my mom keeps trying to change me, everyone hates me, and I'm-all alone." There was a flash of sympathy in his eyes. He stood up, pulled me up, and hugged me. What is he doing?

"Well, you aren't alone anymore Gwen." He said. I'm not alone anymore. A wave of relief washed over me. I hugged him back.

"Thank you Duncan, thank you so much." I whispered. Hopefully, he'll be a true friend, just as Daddy once told me. Hopefully...

**Poor Gwen finally found a friend! But is Duncan a true friend? Read to find out! AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chappie #2! Hope you guys like!**

I can't believe it! I haven't had a decent conversation with someone in a while.

"What's your favorite movie, Sweetheart?" _Sweetheart? _

_"_Um, I-I haven't been to one in about a year..." here comes the mocking...

"WHAT! Oh no! We must get you to a movie theater, PRONTO!" I giggled a bit. But I shook my head no.

"I cannot. I don't have any money." I was sorta ashamed. EVERY 16 year old has at least $20 in their pocket. Duncan shrugged.

"No biggie, Sweetheart. I can-" he was cut off by a shriek. Oh my lord. It's Heather and her clique of bitches. Courtney, Lindsay, and-grr-Leshawna. I shot her the dirtiest look I could muster. She crossed her arms.

"Duncan, can I ask you a question?" Heather said. Duncan shrugged.

"Shoot."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO WEIRD GOTH GIRL!" He put on his innocent face. Here it comes, the: 'I wasn't talking, just bothering' sorta thing. I wish I could rip Heathers pretty little hair out her goddamn head!

"Who me?"

"Yeah you, Danny!" Lindsay said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes. Chick's got problems.

"Um, I was talking to her because I can?" he answered. Heather walked up to him.

"Oh Duncan. The thing is...you CAN'T. I make the rules around here, so its either you stay away from-that nobody, or, be an unpopular loner forever." She smiled evilly at him. I've had enough.

"No, its fine. I'll go. Who'd wanna hang around the bitchiest, stupidest, most stuck-up clique in Philadelphia?(as far as I'm concerned, THATS where she lives. NOT Canada)" I began to pick up my bag and walk away. Someone grabbed my arm. I looked behind me. Oh Duncan, can't you see I DON'T feel like being laughed at?

"Wait. Please, just, wait." he really wants me to stay? Wow. This day is going by nicely.

"Fine, whatever! Good. Bye. Losers." she stormed off. Leshawna slowly followed. Courtney batted her eyelashes at Duncan. Desperately trying to flirt with him. He smirked at the attempt.

"Can I help you, Princess?" he asked. Courtney got mad.

"What do you mean? You know what? You ARE a loser. Have a nice lonely life!" with that she stormed off. Lindsay looked around, confused.

"Where'd Latifa, Cathy, and Haily go?" she asked. I pointed in the direction they went.

"That way airhead." i said simply. She smiled and ran.

"Thank you!" she called back. Wow. Thank you? This day is going by very very nicely. Duncan looked at me.

"Are you upset?" Why does he care so much?

"No, I've been through worse. Actually, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to stick with me. I thought you'd go running off with the popular, prettier girls." I looked down, and started kicking pebbles.

"No, Gwen, I wouldn't do that. I could tell that you need a friend. I'm here for you always. You don't have to worry about me running from you because I won't. I promise. Ok, sweetheart?" I smiled "So, are we still going to the movies?" I nodded.

"Lets go!" from there, we walked all the way to the theater. I stared at Duncan. He has Beautiful teal eyes, a killer mowhawk, and the piercings and big muscles make him look much tougher and hotter. Wait! I didn't mean to say that! I uh, meant, uh, nicer looking! Yeah, that's it. He noticed I was staring at him. I blushed and looked away.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you talk to me, hug me, offer to take me to a movie, not leave me, everything. Why did you do it?"

"Because I know how it feels to be alone." Oh... But it sounds like he's not telling me something...  
"When I was little, i had my earing piercing and my hair wasn't in a mowhawk. It was black and shaggy. I dressed pretty much the same except for the choker. My mom told me to make friends. I tried, but no one would play with me or talk to me. So I came home. Told her. And she told me to try harder. So I did. No one would play with me. So I got mad and started to make fun of people and, well, be a bully. But I wasn't the only one." I looked up at him. We stopped walking. Holy SHIT! "There was a girl. She used to-"

"Calm you down by giving you a lollipop from her lunch bag." he stared at me.

"That was-that was you?" I nodded.

"It wasn't the tooth fairy." i said. He chuckled. That was the first joke i cracked in a while. "Yeah, I remember. I had longer black hair. With blue bows instead of streaks. I would wear frilly miniskirts and black boots. I guess I was weird."

"Haha, my weirdo." he put an arm around my shoulder. His weirdo? I can get used to it.  
"Then, last year in 10th grade, my mom wanted to move. I told her i didn't want to, so she gave me the house and cut out to go to some other place. Oh, she also gave me about 5,000 bucks." DAMN!

"Damn that's alot of money!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Here we are!" he said proudly. I didn't notice we started walking again. And here we are! The movies! He went to get the tickets while I waited. He ran back waving the tickets in the air.  
"Here we go, 2 tickets to see Paranormal Activity 2."

"But I didn't see part 1." he shrugged.

"Oh well, TO THE POPCORN!" I laughed. He looked at me triumphantly, like he wanted me to laugh. We skipped(literally) to the popcorn line and order 1 large popcorn and 1 large coke. It's better this way. Why? Free refills! After that, we walked into the theater. HOLY SHIT! He should've told me we were seeing it in IMAX!

**Ok, I don't know if Paranormal Activity 2 was in IMAX or not, and I haven't watched it myself, so, if you have, tell me some weird, scary, scar-you-for-life, parts of the movie so I don't look stupid next chapter.**

**My Cousin: You always make yourself look stupid.**

**Me: Grrrrr...**

**Cuz: Look at you! Writing stories, GET A LIFE!**

**Me: *Steals Trent's guitar(Trent:Hey) and starts beating up my cuz***

**Cuz: Ow! OK! OK!**

**Me: Say my stories are awesome!**

**Cuz: NEVER!**

**Me: SAY IT OR I'LL THROW YOU DOWN THE GOD DAMN STAIRS AND CUT OFF YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING!**

**Cuz: OK! Your stories are awesome!**

**Me: *smiles sweetly* Thank you. *Drags her by her hair and throws her down stairs* DON'T INSULT MY STORIES EVER AGAIN! ! ! Ok. Thank you for waiting. Please review! *smiles sweetly again* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! And I have to make a special thanks to Silvore, *he*(i had to fix that, got gender confused...) wrote THE BEST review ever for me, thank you so much! Anyway, since I like y'all so much, you all get cookies! *hands cookies to whoever is reading this* Enjoy this and the story! Oh, and this chappie will be in Duncan's POV. OK? DON'T GET CONFUSED!**

I was amused at the fact that Gwen is staring at her surroundings as if she's a 5-year-old at an amusement park. There were only 4 other people in the theater. The less people, the louder we can be.

"Thanks for bringing me here." she said with a smile. "The screen is huge!" I chuckled.

"Thats the point. Its IMAX. You know, Image MAXimum." she rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass." she mumbled. I pretended I didn't hear her.

"What was that?" she smiled.

"Nothing." (AN: THE FOLLOWING IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY THAT HAPPENED W/ MY PARENTS ON THEIR 'DATE')

Suddenly, the movie started, without previews.

"What happened to the previews?" someone said. Gwen raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I dono Sweetheart." then, the movie stops. It starts again, previews this time, but with no sound.

"Oh COME ON! Are you freakin SERIOUS?" someone shouted and left the theater, dragging his friend/girlfriend/wife or whatever along with him. 2 more people were left in the movie theater, NOT including Gwen and muhself.

Then, the movie started again, 10 minutes into the movie.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" some other guy shouted and stormed out. 1 guy down, one left to go.

"START IT RIGHT!" I commanded to the little box that starts the movie. The guy in there shrugged

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"(note that this doesn't happen to my parents) 20 minutes later, the movie started. The last person there walked out, claiming he had a headache.

"That was, interesting." Gwen said. I nodded.

"Yes, now hush and watch the movie." It wasn't that scary, but some parts did make us jump. It was funny when Gwen shouted at the screen.

"YOU IDIOT DOG! PROTECT THE DAMN BABY! Oh, you got killed by demon thing...aw." she stopped her shouts when the dog got dragged away. I laughed.

"You know it can't hear you right?" i asked.

"Sure I do, I just can't help myself." she looked down and smiled softly to herself.

"Whats up?" I asked, yet again.

"I'm having alot of fun, Duncan. I haven't seen a movie for a year, and well, this is like the first experience. Except way better" she added. I smiled.

"How is it 'way better?'" she looked up at me and smiled again.

"Cuz, I'm sharing it with you." I put my arm around her shoulder and she sighed. I chuckled mentally. I looked down at her, she's clearly enjoying the movie. She isn't like other girls. She wants to be herself, but she can't because of the way people treat her. She so fragile looking, but by the way she glared at Leshawna and Heather, it looks as if she can rip your head off. She doesn't care about being out in the rain. Heck, it started sprinkling when we were walking. She looks like all she wants is to have fun, but she has no one to share it with. Also, she hardly get scared at this scary movie. Other girls would probably watch chick flicks. She's unique, special, independent, and beautiful. The thing is, no one can see past the highlights and the makeup. It's like no one really knows her because they don't want to. I'll need to change that.

After the movie, we walked outside to the warm summer air. We started talking about our favorite part of the movie and what we wanna do next.

"Lets go back to the park." Gwen suggested. She really likes the park, doesn't she?

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." she blushed. And she thinks I don't notice. She's actually very pretty. Not at all what Heather describes her to be. He pale skin seems to shine in the sunlight, and the dark colors makes her look, mysterious. She's very attractive. Damn Heather and her gossip. She's lucky I'm a guy. I don't hit girls. If i was, I would've-hit her-for making fun of my best friend. Yes, she is my best friend, if you MUST know.

"Hey, you guys, look!" me and Gwen turned to see yet ANOTHER clique walking towards us. The thing is, this one was worse. Why, you may ask? They're guys. Guy cliques are just plain weird. This clique consists of 3. Justin, Alejandro, and-ugh-Elvis(or Trent whichever you prefer).

"It's Gothy and Mr. Delinquent!" Justin announced. Trent walked up to me.

"So, been arrested lately?" he asked. I balled my hands into fists.

"I'm about to." i said through clenched teeth. Gwen put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down," she said in a soft voice, "it's not worth the trouble." I loosened up. Alejandro laughed.

"You shouldn't talk. YOU are not worth the trouble either." she tensed up.

"Shut up." she whispered.

"_Que? _What did you say?"

"I said, SHUT UP." she said louder.

"Why? It's a free country, isn't it?" then, Gwen snapped. She walked over to Alejandro and slapped him, HARD.

"A _free country?_ You segregate me, you shun me, you don't allow me to do things when your around, you call me names, you throw things at me, you keep me away from all the popular things, you do a whole lot of unnecessary, pointless shit to keep me from getting what i want. And you fucking stand there like shit is sweet and you have the nerve to call this _a free country?_ You fucking disgust me. You-" she walks over to Trent, "disgust me. And you-" she walks over to Justin, "you cocky, spoiled, fake-abs, mother fucker _you disgust me."_ with that, she stormed off, leaving them wide-eyed and opened mouthed. I grinned at Elvis and walked away after Gwen. She as not too far ahead, I caught up to her easily.

She was mumbling something. I heard something like, "Stupid, cocky," and, "Heather's bitches," and "Free country my ass."

"You ok, Sweetheart." she spun around, eyes red from crying.

"Look at me! Do I look like I'm ok? I get pushed around all day everyday by these dickheads(she's really pissed off), and they hate me and no one will ever like me, that's why i'm so surprised that you're still here and Nobody ever even spoke to me other than my own mother and my father is fucking dead so I have no one to turn to! He's the only one that ever loved me!" she collapsed on the sidewalk, tired from the screaming. I kneeled next to her and held her tight.

"Why doesn't anyone love me, Duncan?" she asked softly.

"Listen to me Gwen, they don't know what they're talking about. They have no life, so they waste time ruining yours. They don't have the guts to get to know you. Trust me, if they took the chance, once they get to see what i see, they'll love you." she looked up at me, her dark, beautiful eyes sparkling. She had a surprised expression on her face.

"What?"

**Aw, poor Gwen. She needs some love. Thank god Duncan is there to make her happy! Please review! Oh, and if you're wondering what happen to my idiot cousin of mine, I tied her up and locked her in my closet. Hopefully, she won't get out. Cuz if she does, well, you'll see if she does...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have noting to say except: ENJOY MUH STOREH!(Gwen's POV, NOT Duncan)**

"What?" I looked at him wide-eyed

"Once they get to see what I see, Gwen, they'll love you." Duncan smiled softly. My eyes began to water. Those are the exact words my father spoke to me at the park. I hugged Duncan tightly.

"Thank you Duncan, thank you so much." i whispered in his ear, tears falling down my cheeks. "For once, someone finally understands." He seemed surprised, but then hugged back.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." I smiled at the nickname. "Hey, would you like to meet some of my friends?" I shook my head slowly.

"I-I don't think I should..."

"Listen, Sweetheart, there are slight differences between what you should do, want to do, and can do, but, the only thing that matters is what you will do. Come on, please?" his word make sense, but I haven't really met anyone except Duncan. I don't know if they'll be as nice to me. I sighed. Damn this decision!

"You don't know them, I do, and I'm telling ya Sweetheart, you should meet 'em." I only just realized that we're still sitting on the sidewalk, except now leaning against a building.

"Fine." he jumped up.

"Yay! Now lets go." he went from happy to kinda serious in a split second. Wow. He grabbed my hand and guided me through the streets of this wonderful(My wonderful=your mostly sucks) town. We finally made it to this big 1-story house. Wow, who lives here?

"This, my dear Gwen, would be MY house." my mouth dropped open.

"YOUR house?" this guy really meant it, he REALLY had this house. He smirked.

"Yup, didn't I say my mom gave me the house? I got a job now too at Hot Topic, so I can afford this beauty." he pulled out his keys and walked inside. Wow. I thought the outside was beautiful, but now that I'm actually in it...ITS FUCKIN AWESOME!

"Dude, this is the nicest house I've ever seen!" the sofa's were leather and a dark forest green. The carpet was soft, and red, his TV was HUGE, the kitchen, eh, I've seen better. He has a game room! Wow, he has an X-Box, Wii, PS2, PS3, the dude even got Sega and N64! The guy can be old-school. Cool. Bean bags in the corner, an ICE-HOCKEY thingy on the right side! Oh hell to the mother fuckin yeah. I just might be in here all day...

"Gwen!" a Duncan shouted from the living room, "Get your butt over here so we can eat!" i giggled and walked over to the living room/kitchen area.

"I'm here Juvie." I said walking into the room.

"Juvie?"

"Yup, that's muh nickname for you. You get to call me Sweetheart and I get to call you Juvie." he shrugged

"That's fair."

"Good, cuz i would've called you that anyway.(he smirked.) So wha cha got to eat?"

"Let's see, tuna, mac n cheese, grilled cheese, sandwiches, bagel bites, waffles, and mozzarella sticks." he shook the mozzarella stick box in the air. "It comes with the sauce..." wow. he must really want those sticks...i shrugged

"Cook em up." he smiled and did so.

"Excellent choice!"

"What choice?"

"Good point." i laughed. He's the only one that can make me laugh anymore.

"Oh and by the way," he told me, "I called up Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ to come over. Bridgette said she's bringing her friend-um-whats her name?-uh-princess-no-pixie-yeah-um pixie..." my head snapped up.

"Do you mean, Pixie Corpse?" i said hopefully. He snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Do you know her?"

"Hell yes I know her! She's coming back? I can't wait to see her, it's been years!" I smiled. "She was the very first friend I ever made." I began to tell him the story of how I met Pixie.

*Flashback*

_"Hey you, why're you crying?" I looked up to see a girl with a pink headband walk up to me._

_"because no one wants to play with me and I'm all by myself. They were being mean."(I sound kinda childish here, i know, sue me, i was 6!) the girl shook her head._

_"That's not nice. Well, I'll play with you." my eyes sparkled._

_"Really?" she smiled widely._

_"Course I will! I'm Mia, but you can call me Pixie Corpse!" I tilted my head to the side._

_"Pixie Corpse? Why? Mia's a pretty name." she nodded._

_"I know. But I used to have a puppy named Pixie. When she got older, she got sick. We had to put her to sleep so she can be happy. That's what mommy said. She's a corpse now. So I nicknamed myself after my wonderful dog Pixie." Oh. I get it!_

_"That's so sad. Poor doggy. Wanna play hide-n-seek? Oh and by the way, I'm Gwen." she smiled._

_"Ok, Gwen, lets play!"_

*End Flashback*

"And that's how I met her." I concluded.

"She seems cool."

"Yeah, she taught me how to skateboard, and I helped her put a frog in Miss Bondo's desk in 3rd grade. She stuck by my side all the time, and she got her pink streaks when I got my blue ones so we can retire from bows and headbands. They called me Goth Girl and call her Prissy Punk. We used to have alot of fun. But she moved a year and a half before my dad died. Then, I was all alone. Again."

"Not anymore!" Duncan said in a sing-song voice. I laughed at his stupidity(don't tell him I said that). The doorbell rang. "Can you get those cheese sticks out Sweetheart?"

"What's the magic word?"

"I'm a Duncan, Duncan's don't use 'the magic word'" I rolled my eyes

"Guess your delicious sticks are gonna burn." I raised the temperature.

"Fine. Please?" I laughed.

"ok." I took them out and put them on the stove top to cool. I heard the door open.

"Hey people! Come in, come in, I don't want neighbors to think I'm up to something." Duncan, you idiot. I rolled my eyes, yet AGAIN. I saw 3 people walk inside. One was blond with a blue sweater and capris(i dono hwo to spell it, bite me). The guy was a blond with a cowboy hat, a pink shirt(gay if you ask me), and shorts. The other guy looks Jamaican with a white cap and a shirt with a D on it. Then, another girl walked in. She had long black hair and pink streaks. She wore a Pink and black t-shirt and black skinnies. Holy crap, it's-it's-

"Pixie Corpse?" I asked. Everyone turned around, including the girl. She saw me, and her purple-ish eyes widened.

"Gwen?" we walked up to each other, totally oblivious to the stares. Once we were positive, that we knew each other, we hugged.

"Oh I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too! Hey, why'd you move back from Florida?" she shrugged

"The weather was too violent. I never ever ever ever EVER wanna see another hurricane AGAIN. And do you know how long the lines are at Disney World?" I shook my head.

"I waited an hour to get on the Dumbo ride! And I could barely see the fireworks!"

"Wow. That must suck." Duncan cleared his throat. We turned to face him.

"Now, if you're done with your little reunion, I have friends to introduce."

"Kill joy." Pixie whispered to me. I chuckled. He glared. We waved 'innocently'.

"Guys, this is Gwen. Ok, This is my buddy Geoff. His school wide nickname would be 'Party Animal'"

"Sup, dudette!" he exclaimed Wow. Energetic much?

"This, is his girlfriend Bridgette. Her school wide nickname is 'Surfer Girl'" she looked cool.

"Hey, Gwen." she seemed just as shy as I was. I smiled shyly.

"This big guy is DJ. His nickname, is well, 'Big Guy'" Figures.

"hey, nice ta meet ya. I heard of you before, but don't you worry, we hate Heather, and besides, i couldn't hurt a fly." he smiled. he seemed nice.

"And I'm Pixie!" Pixie said, always breaking the silence... Wow, I can't believe it! I have Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ But the best part is. Pixie came back! It's been years! We can go back to the good old days. Sigh. Those were some good times.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Cuz: Lame**

**Me: Wha? How'd you get out of the closet?**

**Cuz: Willpower?**

**Me: Grrr...**

**Cuz: This chapter is pointless! Who cares about her past friends?**

**Me: ALOT OF PEOPLE YOU IDIOT!**

**Cuz: I mean the whole story is-**

**Me: *grabs her by her shirt* Say it, I DARE YOU.**

**Cuz: Stupid.*high squeaky voice***

**Me: THAT'S IT! ! ! *grabs scissors out of nowhere and cuts cuz hair***

**Cuz: My ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: *throws her out the window* HOW'S WILLPOWER GONNA SAVE YOU NOW? ! ? !**

**Sieore(muh alter ego): I better go check on her...**

**Me: Yeah, you go do that...Um, sorry about that, she doesn't know what she's talking about, and I really have no idea how she escaped...so if YOU liked it, REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MUH STOREH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys, you've been doing really good with the reviews(you know who you are) And I am 99.9% sure my cousin won't bother us.**

**Sieore: And the other .1%?**

**Me: She used her willpower and survived the 2-story fall from my bedroom window...**

**Sieore: *rolls eyes* can we start the story now?**

**Me: oh sure! R&R pplz!(Gwen POV)**

This is by far the best day of my life!

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Geoff asked, bored(I still can't believe he's wearing a pink shirt)

"Gwen wants to go to the park." Pixie eyes sparkled at the idea.

"You mean *the* park?" she asked. I nodded.

"I haven't been there in years! Lets go!"

"Seems kinda childish, but, hey, who knows?" Geoff said shrugging.

"Yeah, lets go!" Bridgette stood up. Duncan pointed to me,

"I go where she goes." i blushed. Pixie elbowed me.

"You and Duncan huh?" she said. I blushed harder. I turned to Duncan, he was a light shade of red too.

"we're just friends." i said.

"*Close* friends? Hm?" I laughed

"Relax Pixie, it's not like i live with the guy!" she pointed to my bookbag in the hall.

"Then why's your bookbag here?" I looked down. DJ is the only one who saw I was uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone guys, let's just go to the park." They shrugged and we left.

"Thanks DJ." I said

"No problem, Mama always told me to never pressure someone into doing something they don't wanna. Even if it's answering a simple question."

"Aren't you the gentlemanly type," i said with a laugh. He laughed with me.

"Yup, that's what Mama raised, and that's what imma be." I smiled, at least I know DJ won't turn on me. I'm pretty sure Bridgette won't, positive Duncan and Pixie won't, the only thing is, I'm not sure about Geoff. He seemed happy the first few minutes, then got bored and began to brush his hair with a cob he kept in his pocket. Seriously, the guy is as bad as a girl. No offence to Bridge, Pixie, and myself...

Finally, we got there. And guess who just happens to be there? The 2 cliques of bitch-i-tude and dickhead-i-tude! Ugh, this should be fun.

"Why hello there!" Heather said with a fake smile. "Nice seeing you here!"

"Oh I bet." Pixie said. Leshawna gasped.

"Mia, is that you?" Pixie snorted.

"Don't try acting all innocent Leshawna, I know what you did to Gwen. Besides, it's Pixie Corpse." Heather laughed.

"Prissy Punk AND Goth Girl in the same place? This is too good!" Alejandro and Justin glared at me, Trent just stared. I glared at all three of them. Courtney once again trying to flirt with Duncan, once again failing. She's pathetic, actually. But then again, they all were. Except maybe Lindsay, she didn't understand. Stupid blond, why did you choose Heather's side? Geoff, Duncan, and DJ stood protectively in front of us, arms crossed. Justin smirked.

"Protecting the girls are we? Alejandro, Trent, have a ball." Justin probably didn't want to 'ruin his face'. Well, I think it's pretty messed up all ready, I just don't see the handsomeness other girls see.

"Trust me, I will." Trent said cracking his knuckles. Alejandro just glared as they walked forward. I saw Duncan smirk.

"Don't get carried away." i told him

"No promises." he replied

"Dudes, can't we just have a good time? This thing has no point? What's this all about?" Heather pointed at me and Pixie.

"Them." there was so much venom coming from that one word. It kinda stung alittle. I pushed through the boys. Pixie followed.

"Gwen-" Duncan started. I put up my hand to silence him.

"This is about me and Pixie is it?" I said

"Why? Because we're different?" Pixie added.

"We don't act and look like *you*?"

"You want us?"

"Come get us."

"We're right here."

"Wha cha waitin for?"

"Scared Heather?"

"COME ON!" we shouted. I took another step forward.

"I dare you."

**OH SHIT! This is gonna get good!**

**Cuz: Oh bite me.**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL MAN!**

**Sieore: Wow. Willpower actually works.**

**Cuz: Nah, I grabbed onto a tree branch.**

**Me: SIEORE! GET ME MY ROPE!**

**Cuz: Uh-oh**

**Sieore: Here *hands over rope***

**Me: *laughs evilly* Come here dearest cousin**

**Cuz: AHHHH! *runs away***

**Me: That'll get rid of her for a while.**

**Sieore: Ur not gonna chase her.**

**Me: Naw, I just finished eating**

**Sieore: Wow, just...wow. Review pleaze?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothin to say, just read and review, same old stuff...**

Me and Pixie Corpse glared at Heather. She laughed.

"I'm not wasting my time on two losers! You should know me better than that Gwennie." i glared. Bridgette walked to my other side.

"I'll fight with you." I smiled but shook my head.

"No Bridgette, this doesn't concern you." she looked at me and Pixie.

"But-"

"Please Bridgette, just, trust us, ok?"

"Ok." I turned my attention back to Heather.

"So, Queen Bitch, wanna fight me?"

"No, I think I'll let Courtney take care of you."

"Why does Cathy have to take care of Gloria? Is she sick?" Lindsay asked. Heather face-palmed herself.

"No Lindsay, she is going to beat Gwen to a pulp."

"Aww, poor Gloria. That's mean Hannah..."

"So?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Oh well. Go Courtney." Courtney smiled before running at me, I blocked her punch and kicked her stomach. She staggered back a bit before charging again. She punched my jaw twice and I fell. She towered over me and began laughing. While she was doing so, I grabbed her leg and pulled, making her come crashing to the ground.

"You bitch!" Courtney shouted.

"You have no idea." i smirked. She jumped up and tried to punch me again, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Then, I used my thumb to push down on her pressure point

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" she shouted. I looked around, Pixie was fighting Leshawna, Duncan was fighting Trent, Geoff was fighting Alejandro, DJ and Bridgette were just standing there, Heather and Justin were just sitting on the swings, watching everything go down. Damn them.

"Hilary, make them stop!" Lindsay begged.

"Shut up, blondie." Lindsay looked as if she were about to cry.

"STOP!" she screamed. We all did.

"Lindsay! Why are you such an idiot?"

"No Hilary, you're an idiot! You do mean things to nice people and you make fun of them and me! I can't even talk to my best friend now because of you!"

"Beth was a loser."

"Beth was my friend!"(I guess Beth, Tyler and Lindsay are the only names she knows)

"You would be a loser without me!"

"At least I would be happy!" with that, she stormed off(probably to find Beth). Heather looked as if she had been slapped in the face. I pushed Courtney away.

"Admit it Heather, you're better off fighting me than sending your slaves to do it." She stood.

"No. Alejandro?"

"_Si, mi amor?"_

"Take care of this little, problem. And punkie over there too." Leshawna and Pixie growled at each other before she stormed off to stand next to me. In a flash, Duncan was next to me too.

"What part of, 'THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU' don't you understand?"

"The, 'THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU' part." figures.

"We'll be fine Duncan."

"Not convinced"

"Trust me."

"Takes alot to build trust."

"Dude, just listen-"

"No, YOU listen, I don't want you getting hurt, your my best friend, so this concerns me." wow, I was touched. I shook off the feeling. This was no time to be getting emotional. Alejandro stood before us.

"_Hola." _Quick as a flash, he grabbed my shirt and pull me close to him. _"adios." (_i think that's how you spell it) then, he threw me a few feet away.

"Gwen!" i heard my friends yell. I tried to get up, but the impact knocked the wind out of me. And he swears to never hit a lady. But then again, he *is* Heather's bitch. I turned to see everyone fighting again. Pixie was running towards me. I tried to stand again, and succeeded. This fight is killing me.

"Gwen! Gwen, I'm here." Pixie helped me. Alejandro was walking towards us. We started hurling rocks at him. But the ones we found were much too small. I got some of my energy back and we kicked, punched, smacked, cursed and Pixie even bit him. She plays dirty. He blocked most of our attacks with ease. We were tired, but Pixie gave me that look in her eye that she gives no one else.

"We haven't practiced that move since we were eight!"

"Lets practice now!" i nodded we did a synchronized roundhouse kick and I hit his left temple, she got his right, the impact at the same time made your head feel like it was being squashed. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. I limped back to the park. My left leg was bruised from when Alejandro threw me(the bastard)(i kick with my left foot). Duncan pushed Trent away.

"Get outta here!" he shouted. Trent glared at everyone, and his eyes came to a stop on me. I gave him a dirty look and he walked away. Heather screamed in frustration.

"NO! NO! NO! I NEVER LOSE!" she screamed. Bridgette crossed her arms

"Shut it you big baby and take your tantrum somewhere else!" Heather huffed and walked away, her nose in the air.(I don't get it, does she WANT people to see her boogers?) I walked over to Geoff. He had a nasty bruise on his left cheek.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alejandro got a mean right hook." he joked. I smiled.

"You should put ice on that." i saw his hat on the ground. I dusted it off and gave it to him. I know we had a bad started, but I didn't want him to think I don't appreciate what he's done."Thank you."

He smirked, "Welcome, dudette." I walked over to Duncan. He seemed fine except he had a little blood in the corner of his mouth. I smiled softly. I hugged him. He hugged back.

"You know you're crazy right?" i told him

"Yeah, i just wanna people to see you more. You know?"

"Duncan, I don't care what people see, I just wanted a friend. You granted my wish and more. You're the best." i hugged him tighter.

"I know, Sweetheart." cocky ass! We all laughed. This sounds like the perfect ending right? Wrong!

People, this party just got started.

**Woo! They kicked clique ass!**

**Cuz: Sure they did...**

**Sieore: THAT'S IT! LEAVE MY ALTER EGO ALONE! *begins to strangle her***

**Me: Hey! That's my job!**

**Sieore: You DO know we're the same person right?**

**Me: Oh yeah...continue. **

**Sieore:*continues***

**Cuz: *makes gurgling noices***

**Me: Thats enough**

**Sieore: *stops***

**Cuz: Oh thank you-**

**Me: MY TURN!**

**Cuz: AHH! *runs***

**Me: *chases***

**Sieore: Wow, that was satisfying. REVIEW PLZ!**

**Ok, I know it wasn't the mushy sweet stuff I usually write, but it was a fight scene, so I really didn't have alot of chances to squeeze it in...sorry if it wasn't as good as other chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been my speedy old self, I've been having some serious writers block. But I have an idea! *DING! DING! DING!* Haha, I hope you guys enjoy the chappie!**

We ran all the way back to Duncan's house laughing. Why? Who friggin knows. Maybe because we won? Probably. All I know is that Pixie started laughing, then me, then everyone else. Then, we ran back to Duncan's place laughing like idiots.

"That was some crazy shit back there, huh?" Duncan said in-between breaths.

"Yeah." Pixie and me agreed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help guys, I'm just not the fighting type." DJ hung his head. Geoff put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok dude, I totally get it bro." The rest of us nodded. Bridgette threw her hands up frustrated.

"But what about me? I can fight! Why didn't you let me help you Gwen? I knew you needed it!"

"Because," i explained, "That time, I thought Heather would actually do something other than set her bitches on me. Besides, it was between me, Pixie, and Queen Bitch. I didn't want you to get hurt. That's why," I turned to Duncan, "I didn't want YOU to fight. Why are you so stubborn?" He shrugged.

"Like Bridge said, you needed help."

"Stubborn, cocky ass, Juvie." I grumbled. He raised an eyebrow(or at least part of it, he got a unibrow)

"I'm hungry." I announced before walking in the kitchen. I came out with the rest of mozzerella stix. Duncan stared at me wide eyed.

"Hey! I was saving those for *me*!" I shrugged.

"Oh well, a fight makes a girl hungry." Pixie laughed and took one.

"Hey!" Duncan shouted again. He jumped over the sofa and ran to me. I yelped and ran away.

"Gimmie my mozzerella stix!" he shouted.

"Never!" I shouted back. I ran into a room and closed and locked the door. I turned and realized it was a bedroom. And by the rock posters, clothes scattered everywhere, and dark atmosphere, it was his room. Duncan pounded on the door.

"GIVE ME MUH STIX WOMAN!" he shouted. I laughed and sat on his bed. I heard everyone else laugh. As I started to eat, I saw the doorknob start to wiggle. What the-  
Duncan burst through the door and walked towards the bed. I swallowed the piece in my mouth and smiled.

"Hi Duncan" he smirked and crossed his arms. I tried to run past him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest. I held up the bowl, knowing I lost. He laughed and he took the bowl. I watched him as he ate the last 3 stix. He looked mad.

"You only saved me 3 stix." he grumbled. I laughed.

"Oh well, maybe I would've shared if you didn't chase me!" he was about to say something but i heard Bridgette yell,

"Hey, come over here you guys!" Duncan dashed out the room and I ate the last stix he left in the bowl. I ran over and he saw me swallow. He saw.

"YOU ATE THE LAST ONE!" he shouted. I nodded happily. Geoff cleared his throat and we shut up. Pixie pulled something out her back pocket.

"Guess what I got?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"A phone?" Duncan answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Close, Heathers phone." she replied. We all became seriously interested. "And," she continued, "she has Trent and Courtney's numbers"

"So?" Duncan asked.

"Dude, have you seen the looks she's been givin you?" Geoff exclaimed. Duncan nodded.

"And I notice that Trent has taken an interest in you." Bridgette pointed to me.

"Me? Why? I hate every single one of them!" I said, exasperated. Pixie nodded.

"I know, but, we can pull a serious prank on them both." I smiled. That's my Pixie Corpse.

"I'm in."

"me too." Duncan also agreed to the plan. Pixie put on a evil smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Excellent. So, here's what we're gonna do..."

*A Few Hour Later*

"Pix, you sure he's comin?" She nodded as she finished up my makeup.

"There, you look gorgeous!" I looked in the mirror. I *do* look-pretty. I had a midnight blue minidress with silver sparkles. I had black strappy heels and silver and blue bangles(you know, the group of bracelets) and my hair was put up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling in some places. I had my signature blue lipstick and Pixie put silver and dark blue eyeshadow to match the dress. In my hair, I had a blue rose("You don't even *know* how hard it was to find that!" Pixie had said.) Then, the doorbell rang(did I mention I was at Pixie's new house?). Her mom called up to me.

"Gwen! Your date is here!" I hugged Pixie and she winked.

"Go break his heart." she said. I laughed. As I closed the door to her room I heard her say, "That's my whore." with a sigh. I lightly laughed. I walked downstairs and Trent's nearly popped out his head. Pixie's mom smiled.

"You look beautiful, dear. Now go, have a good time." I smiled and Trent walked me to his car.

"You look beautiful, Heather doesn't know what she's talking about." he told me. I smiled a fake smile and we rode the rest of the way in silence. If Duncan didn't screw up, we should be going to the same resturaunt. Please, please, don't screw up. A few minutes later, we entered the resturaunt. We sat in the booth and ordered our food. Then, my phone vibrated. I opened my purse and took it out. I stopped Trent in mid-sentence so I could check my text. He sighed. Wow, my very own love-struck puppy. Too bad I hate the guy. I fought the urge to kill him the whole 30 minutes I've been with him. It was Bridgette.

_Look 2 ur left _

I did, I saw Bridgette and Geoff dressed up. She nodded to the door. I stared forward and smiled. Stupid Trent thought I was smiling at him, so he smiled back. Actually, I was smiling past him. Duncan and Courtney just walked in. She was wearing a long plain peach colored dress. Duncan was wearing a dark green tux that wasn't tucked in. I mentally sighed. He looked hot tonight. Trent tried to make a conversation, but I stopped him again.

"Excuse me, but I have go to the restroom." he nodded. He had a sad look on his face. 'That's right,' I thought to myself, 'be miserable. Like *I* was.' I walked past Duncan's table, hopping to get his attention. I looked back, Courtney didn't noticed, but Duncan did. He said something and followed me to where the restrooms were. He walked up to me.

"Lookin good Sweetheart." he said, eyeing me. I smirked, blushing slightly.

"You too Juvie." I texted Pixie.

_We r here, now wat?  
__U go bac 2 ur tables, say u dnt luv dem, make out w/ D in frnt of dem, & wlk out.  
__*sigh* ok.  
__knock em dead  
__I wish_

I showed Duncan the text, he nodded while smiling devilish-ly and walked back to his table. I did the same.

"What took you so long babe?" Trent asked. I slammed my hands on the table. He jumped.

"Don't call me that. After all you and your stupid man-clique did to me, did you really think I could love you? Let alone like you? Let alone stand you at all? You fucking *disgust me*." I walked over to Duncan, who left Courtney in shock, as far as I could see, her mouth was hanging open. As I approached him, he grabbed my waist, pulled me close to him, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We parted for air. Trent and Courtney looked super angry and hurt. Check and mate. Duncan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked out. Funny, even though we staged the whole thing, I felt a spark between us when we kissed. We sat on the bench outside to wait for Bridge and Geoff. They soon came out, laughing their asses off.

"That was awesome!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Did you see their faces?" Geoff high-fived Duncan.

"You totally scored bro! Sweet man." I blushed. Bridgette elbowed me. She smiled a 'knowing' look. I slightly shook my head to tell her it's not possible. me and Duncan aren't possible, right?

We hopped in Duncan's car and listened to rock and roll and acted stupid the whole drive. When we entered his house, we saw Pixie munching on chips and watching TV.

"How'd you get in my house?" Duncan demanded.

"I picked the lock." she stated simply. I smirked. That's my bitch. "So, how'd it go?" I began to blush.

"It-uh-went according to plan." i said.

"Duncan?"

"What she said."

"Bridgette, did you do it?" I looked at Bridgette and she took her phone out her pocket.

"Of course I did." she said with a smile.

"Bridgette, what did you do?" Duncan asked, arms crossed.

"She taped the whole thing." Geoff said. Bridgette slapped him upside the head.

"Don't tell them!" she hissed.

"You did WHAT?" i shouted. I began to chase her around the house.

"BRIDGETTE! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" I was totally embarrassed, I know I was willing to do it, but no one can know, I'm afraid of getting embarrassed by my friends. The truth is,

I'm completely and totally in love with Duncan.

**I hope you liked it! I thought it was a pretty good chappie, if I do say so muhself. I dono when I'm gonna update after this, so, please be patient. REVIEW!**

**Sieore: If you're wondering what happened to her cuz, we tied her up and placed her in the basement. **

**Me: I told you not to tell them! That's classified!**

**Sieore: Oh, my bad.**

**Me: Yeah your bad! Now we gotta move to plan B! *storms out of the room***

**Sieore: No! Wait! Don't ship her to Iraq! *runs after her***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope ya'll had a good New Years! I sure know i did...uh, you don't wanna know. Anyway, i'm so happy with all the reviews i have gotten, and i cant thank you enough! So, this one is gonna be in Duncan's POV, and will be more lovey dovey between himself and Gwen. So,**

**ON WIT DA STOREH! ! !**

"BRIDGETTE! GIVE. ME. THE. PHONE!" I heard Gwen yell. Bridgette ran into the room, and Gwen came right behind, desperately trying to run and keep her dress down. I watched with a smirk on my face. Out of nowhere, Gwen jumped on Bridge's back, causing them both to fall. What's the big deal? It's just a kiss. Is she embarrassed? Gwen jumped up with the phone and began pulling on her dress again. I just stared at her. Her hair was a hot mess, and the dress looked hot on her. Her white, wintery skin against the dark colors of her dress made her seem to glow. Pixie and Geoff elbowed me from either side.

"So, did you like it?" Pixie asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"The kiss bro!" Gwen froze. I watched as her face began to turn a vibrant red. She just stared at me, as did everyone else. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Um, I think imma go home, Mama probably needs me-for-something." DJ announced as he left my house. Pixie looked at Gwen,

"Come on, you guys! Did you like the kiss, or didn't you?" Gwen blushed harder.

"I liked the kiss! Ok?" she exclaimed. if possible, she turned an even greater red. We all stared at her. She, liked the kiss?

"Um, i need to, wash this makeup off." she said quickly before running to the bathroom. Fuck Duncan! What s wrong with you, she *liked* the kiss, she *likes* you! Go after her!. After a short mental debate, i walked after her.

"I'll be right back." I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen mumbled.

"It's the sexy Juvinile Delinquent!" i answered. I could just picture her beet red face. I chuckled. I heard a click.

"Come in." she said softly. I walked in, she was sitting on the edge of the tub, i sat on the toilet seat.

"What happened?" i asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't want people to make fun of me. Especially my new friends." she looked down, ashamed.

"Why would they?"

"If you haven't noticed, Duncan, I'm-I'm in love with you. I know it's crazy, because, well, I'm a nobody, and you're a popular hottie." she blushed again. "I don't wanna be made fun of anymore. The humiliation is killing me. Duncan, I was all alone until I met you. You're my best friend. I don't want a stupid crush to ruin our friendship." I sat next to her and tilted her chin up to make her look at me.

"Gwen, as long as I'm here, as long as I live, no one will make you miserable. If that happens, well, you know what." she smiled. I leaned in, and she did the same. Our faces were centimeters away from each other's.

"You say you love me, and you know what?"

"What?" she said with a smile.

"I think I love you back." I whispered. I closed the gap between us and kissed her softly and passionately. I felt shivers go up and down my spine as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Aww!" we broke apart to see Pixie, Geoff and Bridgette watching us.

"Pixie!" they shouted.

"Sorry! But they are just so cute together!" Gwen rolled her eyes. Then, I noticed Bridgette was holding her phone.

"Bridge, did you video tape us *again*?" I asked. Gwen jumped up and began to chase her again.

"IT'S CALLED PRIVACY BRIDGETTE!" she yelled. Me, Geoff, and Pixie Corpse laughed. We heard a crash and Pixie mumbled something and went after them. Geoff sat next to me and smirked.

"So, you and Gwen huh? I'd be jealous if I didn't have Bridge. You totally scored bro!" i laughed.

"What can I say? I know how to pick em." There was another crash.

"Oh come on Gwen, its not like it's going on Youtube!" Pixie shouted.

"Pixie! don't tell her!"

"WHAT! ? !" Geoff jumped up.

"Let's go make sure the girls don't kill each other." I smirked.

"Yeah."

**That was cute right? Not too long and they finally confessed their love for each other! *jumps around happily***

**Sieore: This is my favorite chapter ever! *jumps around with me*  
Me: Me too!  
Cuz: You guys are idiots.  
Me: WHAT THE FUCK? ! ? !  
Sieore: Sorry K, they wouldn't let me ship her to Iraq, let alone ship her with an 'I love George Bush' shirt on.  
Me: Damn.  
Cuz: Guess your stuck with me.  
Me: Grrr...  
Cuz: Wha cha gonna do now cousin?  
Me: *grabs ropes, ties up her hands and feet, stuck an apple in her mouth, stuffed her in the closet, and pushed a bureau in front of it* Thats better.  
Sieore: Oh. Wow. Um, that should work.  
Me:*grumbling* doubt it.**

**Review plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm bak! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Well, I dun't really have anythin else to say so:**

**ENJOY DA STOREH!(Please note that the following will be in Gwen's POV)**

I flopped on the sofa, utterly exhausted from chasing Bridgette. I then remembered that I was still wearing a minidress and pulled it down. Bridgette sat next to me and smiled.

"I was kidding Gwen. Here." she passed me the phone. I stuck my tongue out at her and deleted the footage. But not before I stared at the opening picture. Could Duncan really love me? Geoff and Duncan walked in, carrying Pixie. Me and Bridgette exchanged looks of confusion.

"Um, wha cha doin?" I asked.

"Lil Miss Pixie Corpse here made us carry her, I did NOT want her sprawled out in my hallway." I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm tired and lazy!" she exclaimed. The boys then threw her on the sofa.

"HEY!" she cried out. We all laughed. Then Pixie, realizing her defeat, joined in.

"I'm starvin bro, whats for dinner?" Geoff asked Duncan. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Excuse me, but do you live here?" Geoff opened his mouth, saw Duncan's face, and close it again.

"But dude, I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Bridgette complained. Pixie did a dramatic plea,

"You wouldn't want us, *your friends* to die of starvation, would you?" she batted her eyelashes for added cuteness. Wow, she could be an actress...or a beggar.

"Fine." Duncan said rolling his eyes, "Pizza?" we all cheered. We debated on what we wanted, and ended up getting a mixed pizza. 1/4 was extra cheese(for Pixie and muself), 2/4 was pepperoni(for Duncan and Geoff), and 1/4 was vegetables(for our vegetarian friend Bridgette). A few minutes later, the pizza guy came and we feasted on cheesy deliciousness. Bridgette's phone rang.

"Hello?...Oh hey mom...I'm at a friends house...Duncan...Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, and Mia...of course I'm not gonna hang with just guys!...a little trust would be appreciated!...*sigh*Fine, I'm on my way...bye mom." she looked at us, "Sorry guys, but I gotta go before mom kills me!" She grabbed her purse and left(did I forget to mention we are all still dressed up?). But just before she left the house, Geoff called after her.

"Wait, I'll walk with you!" he then ran after his now giggling girlfriend. Pixie checked the time. She jumped up.

"CRAP! It's 11 o clock! Damn it my mom is gonna murgalize(the extreme word for destroy say it with me: Mur-Ga-Lize. Good job!) me!" I laughed.

"Go Pix, I know how your mom can get." she smiled.

"Have fun you two!" she called.

"Wait, don't you want your dress back?"

"Nah, keep it, it looks good on you. Bye!" she dashed out the door. Haha Pixie you weirdo. Duncan and I sat in silence for a while.

"I guess I better go." I said, standing. I grabbed me bookbag off the floor and began to leave.

"Wait," I stopped. A smile formed on my face. I turned.

"Yes, Juvie?"

"I thought you ran away from home?" My smile faded.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Why don't you stay with me?" I smiled again. I nodded.

"Ok. Um, imma go change into my pj's." he nodded and I went into the bathroom to change. I walked out wearing black short and a blue tang top. Much better. The whole girly outfit was bothering me.

"So..." I started.

"Wanna watch a movie?" i nodded. We watched Friday the 13th. Ah, beautiful blood and gore. I guess I'm not your normal everyday girl huh? One part scared me so bad, i screamed. Duncan laughed.

"So there is a bit of girl in there huh?" I punched his arm. He pulled me into his lap and I leaned my head on his chest. Soon, I became tired, listening to a hot guy's heartbeat can really make you sleepy. I slid off his lap to see Duncan sleeping. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. All of a sudden, his eyes opened and he kissed me on the lips. Although I was surprised, I quickly melted into the kiss. We parted.

"Guess you weren't sleeping huh?" i said with a laugh.

"Nope, you fell for it." he mocked.

"I'm glad I did." I whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"Wanna fall for it again?" i smirked

"Sure." Then we kissed, yet again. Finally, we decided to go to sleep. I was about to go into the guest room, when Duncan grabbed my waist and pulled me into his room.

"I don't want you to get lonely in the guest room." he told me. I laughed.

"No, I wouldn't want that." we lay down in his bed, and he wrapped a strong arm around me.

"Night Sweetheart."

"Night Juvie."

I thought about what happened. From 7 o clock in the morning, to 12 o clock midnight. When I first met Duncan, he gave me a friend. He took me to the movies, he became a better friend. He introduced me to more friends, he became a true friend. He fought by my side, he became the boy I had a crush on. He kissed me, he became the boy I fell in love with. He truely kissed me, the love grew stronger. He wouldn't let me go, I knew he loved me back. He's done so much for me, all in less than 24 hours. I know he cares, and I know he loves me. Finally, someone is there for me. Finally, someone loves me. Finally,

I'm not Alone.

**The End**

**Aw! ! ! Gwen and Duncan are finally together and Gwen is-drumroll please-**

**Sieore:*drums on table***

**Me: Finally Not Alone!**

**Cuz: *pushes closet door open* I'M FREE!**

**Me: *grabs honey out of nowhere and pours it all over her***

**Cuz: Oh, now what?**

**Me:*drags her out of the house by her hair***

**Cuz: AHHH! ! ! !**

***2 hours later***

**Sieore: Where were you?**

**Me: I dragged my cuz into the woods and tied her against a tree near a bear cave.**

**Sieore: HOLY CRAP KANDI YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER! Excellent.**

**Me: Well, I hope ya'll liked muh storeh and I want to ask you somethin, should I:**

**a)make an epilogue of Duncan & Gwen 6 years later, OR**

**b)leave the story as it is**

**tell me what I should do in your review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Ok, I know I said last chapter was the last chapter, but too bad! This is the epilogue! This is Duncan and Gwen at the age of 25 an 26. I know I said 6 years later, but I changed my mind. Ok seriously. this is gonna be the last chapter, so savor every last drop.**

**Sieore: Wow, you make the story sound like chocolate.**

**Me: Please don't talk about food, I'm starving!**

**Both: On Wit Da Storeh For Da Last Time!**

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" I woke up to see my 5 year old daughter, Jessi Ann, sitting on my bed.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Mommy, we're supposed to go to the beach today!" I looked at the time. 5:23.

"Jessi, you do know it's too early to go to the beach, right?"

"But we gotta get up early, Pixa is coming!" Pixie Corpse is Jessi Ann's godmother, but she calls her Pixa.

"Alright, go wake up Jason, Freddie, and I'll wake up Annalisia." Jason and Freddie are 8-year-old twins and Annalisia(An-na-leese-e-a) is my 2-year-old daughter. Just then, the mound next to me grumbled and sat up.

"Mornin Juvie." I gave my husband a good morning kiss. He smirked.

"Mornin Sweetheart. We still goin to the beach today?" I laughed.

"Yes Duncan, Jessi Ann already reminded me. Guess what I dreamed about."

"You and me-"

"Stop." I interrupted For all I know, he could be telling me his dream. "No. I was dreaming about the day you changed my life." He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"AH! STOP!" We parted to see the twins covering Jessi Ann's eyes.

"There are children in this house!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, like us!" Jason added. Duncan laughed.

"Jealous kids? Don't worry, you'll have girlfriends soon." I smacked him upside the head. My kids laughed.

"What?"

"They're eight!" Then, all my kids jumped on the bed and we started laughing. Then, my dear Annalisia woke up.

"Mama? Papa?" I lifted her out of her crib, witch was next to my bed, and put her in between me and Duncan.

Me, Duncan, Jason, Freddie, Jessi Ann, and Annalisia formed my family. And it couldn't be any more perfect. And,

It was all thanks to the green haired delinquent sitting next to me.

**Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all the great reviews, it makes me happy! Um, I guess this is it, so, um visit my profile for more stories by me, um I guess *tears up*-this is*more tears build up*-goodbye!*bawls my eyes out***

**Sieore:*pats back* It's ok, let it out. Thank you so much, bye!**

**~Kandi~**


End file.
